WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket
The WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket is an unusable vehicle in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It is a specialised variant of the WWII Vehicle that the player is mandated to use in Alien "Auto"topsy Part III. It is unusable without utilising of the unlock all cars cheat, which requires the game to be 100% completed, in which case the player may access it via the phone booth in any level. Description The WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket is a heavily modified version of the regular WWII Vehicle. Its most noticeable feature is an infinitesimally-sized V1 rocket strapped to the back of the vehicle with some roping. The vehicle also has several visual changes, including several coils of barbed wire, Czech hedgehogs in the front of the vehicle, and leather pads at the back. The spare wheel has been moved from the rear of the vehicle to under the rocket, and the vehicle also possesses some external damage, such as bullet holes, a broken headlight, and a broken windshield. The vehicle in question is based off a WWII era Willys MB. Tips The strapped rocket gives the WWII Vehicle a drastic increase in speed and acceleration. It has the same good toughness and decent handling of the original, but they may seem less due to the high speed making the driver more susceptible to losing control of the vehicle. To maintain control, use the E-brake on sharp corners or slow down when turning, and then go back to top speed. Role In Alien "Auto"topsy Part II, Homer and Snake deliver another payload of nuclear waste to the Alien ship, but said payload only damages the ship, sacrificing Snake and his car in the process while forcing Homer to find another vehicle. Abe Simpson is in the area and Homer consults him, questioning about his new car, to which responds with that he upgraded his vehicle with funds he acquired via Social Security, Homer asks for a ride and Abe reluctantly accepts. They race the Alien Probe to the nuclear power plant, and haul it over to the alien ship. The car, and alien ship are destroyed once it is abducted. Abe is assumed deceased after the alien spacecraft is destroyed. Mission Appearances Level 7 * Alien "Auto"topsy Part III ** Homer asks Abe for help saving Springfield from the aliens, and after Abe agrees they both drive the vehicle to the power plant and return with some nuclear waste to destroy the UFO. Trivia * Despite the vehicle being unusable, there are stats listed for it in the "Rewards.MFK" file, which holds all the vehicles star ratings. * Grampa appears to be driving the WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket in the same levels he drives the regular WWII Vehicle in, which are Levels 2 and 6 respectively. * The Speed Rocket's car sound effect can be heard emitting from the V1 rocket as an overlay. * This is the fourth fastest player accessible car in the game, below the Hover Bike, Open Wheel Race Car and Speed Rocket. Category:Vehicles Category:Unusable Vehicles Category:Level 7 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run